


Magician's Cry for Help

by Katherine_Apollo_Karma



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Cutting, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suicide Attempt, fluff in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine_Apollo_Karma/pseuds/Katherine_Apollo_Karma
Summary: Even the strongest spirit can be crushed by responsibilities they have taken. An overpowering weight they have to carry with no freedom or breaks, and no amount of Magic can save the moonlit thief from himself when he steals the wrong gem...





	1. Chapter 1

With a click the door shut, isolating him from everything but his own mind. Here he could let the masks drop and not have to act. Everything he felt open to be seen by anyone should they have been present. But he was alone, and no one could see the suffering he held.

Hands slightly trembling he pulled out his favorite trick, a small shining sliver that he could use to atone for his sins and summon a (if temporary) air of calm.

_A few lines for the lies…_

Every time he started they were the first lines he drew, the sharp red crisp against the pale skin of his wrists. He deserved every line.

_One for the crime…._

Second line was as usual, making up for the crimes he had to commit. Greater good or not a crime was a crime.

_One for hurting Nakimori-san…_

Last heist Nakimori had slipped on some of the streamers that had been tangling his legs as he ran up the stairs. He'd broken his ankle and while Kaito had managed to hold onto his poker face for the remainder of the heist the guilt was overwhelming. It was his fault. All his fault.

_One for Aoko's anger…._

She'd been furious at KID for her fathers injury and despite her father's argument to calm her down he knew it was all his fault... He couldn't even say sorry to them...He couldn't ever do anything other than distract her with his flips and tricks and silly games.

_One for the misplaced trust…._

Even though he was a thief the task force trusted him. He was wild and unpredictable, and some had likened him to a storm. Even after a simple trick had gotten him hurt Nakimori trusted his nighttime persona…not to mention the real him…

" _Aoko calm down please I'm fine" the old inspector had said to his fuming daughter. "There's no need to get so angry, I have no doubt it was an accident." He smiled, of all things, and pushed himself to a sitting position. "Even though he's a thief and a utter pain in my ass he's never seriously hurt someone, and seems to even actively work to make sure he doesn't."_

Line by line he drew in the bright red with the thin silver blade. Every line a punishment as well as a release.

Opening his eyes from being shut with calm he blinked in surprise realizing that while he was lost in thought he'd added 21 more lines to the growing collection on his wrist.

' _That makes 124.'_ He thought with weak chuckle as he cleaned away the blood from the shallow cuts and re-bandaged his arm.

' _I should be good for a while...'_ he thought as he left the room, but as he did so he spotted the calendar and felt everything come crashing back down on him.

_'Though perhaps a few more wouldn't hurt...'_

* * *

~aMCfH~

* * *

"You want me to do what?" The blond detective exclaimed before his classmate covered his mouth.

"Shhhh! Do you want him to hear you?" She said with a sharp glare. "And you heard me. I need you to go spend time at Kaito's house next week. He may not agree but his mother did so he has no say in it."

Looking out the windows of the classroom Hakuba shook his head and sighed. "Ok that I get, but I want to know _why_ you want me to. Kuroba and I don't exactly see eye to eye and I don't think he needs a babysitter. Doesn't he spend most his time home alone anyways?"

Aoko crossed her arms. "It's not important why. If there was anyone else who might survive the task I would ask them but since me and dad have to be gone that week I need you to. Just that one week, it's…." She frowned and looked away. "It's special."

Taking a deep breath she looked back at him with sad and pain filled eyes. "Please will you do this for me Hakuba-kun?"

He took note of the reaction as he replied, slow and careful. "I will, but I have a feeling I'm not getting the whole story here." she looked away again and he took this as confirmation. "I won't press though. Is there anything I should know?"

Aoko sighed in relief as he agreed, and she quickly regained her composure with a smile. "Just keep an eye out for anything that seems out of character for him. You shouldn't have trouble with that seeing how you're so set on proving him as KID."

"He is, I'm positive of it." He said in slight irritation at the teasing in her voice, but quickly dropped the topic with a polite smile and a check of his pocket watch. "Come on let's get headed to class before break ends or he starts looking for us."

Holding the door open for her as they left Hakuba was on autopilot. It was odd and even though he said he wouldn't press his curiosity was burning.

' _Kuroba is so independent and no one can say he can't take care of himself from what I've seen. So what could be so special that he needs watching?'_

They reached class and he could hear the laughter as a small explosion went off in the class room. The loudest of all was Kaito's as he undoubtedly pulled off some amazing feat of magic and as the detective walked in he watched as the smiling magician did a few flips over his classmates heads, his bird nest like hair hardly ruffled.

"Hey look!" With a puff of smoke Kaito was standing behind both Aoko and Hakuba from his spot across the room. His grin wide and somewhat unnerving in it's intensity. "Hmm I wonder where you two were, you seem a little blue."

"What do you mean.." Aoko started before the two of them were engulfed in smoke as well.

As it cleared a few of their classmates let out giggles, those closer to Aoko backing away as the now literally blue dyed teens registered what happened.

"BAKAITO!" Aoko screeched grabbing her trusty mop.

"Who left the mop there? Honestly you all should know better, unless you're encouraging her to try and kill me. " The guilty magician wondered as he calmly flipped from the enraged girl signifying the start of a chase, and the ending of Hakuba's thoughts.

At least for the moment.

* * *

~aMCfH~

* * *

"Now boy's I would prefer to return home with both of you alive and neither hospitalized. Do you think you could try to get along for the week?"

The two teens glanced at each other, Kaito cracking a grin and Hakuba scowling.

"Probably not!" the magician chirped with a cheery laugh. "I mean I can't be blamed for a f _ew_ small tricks...It is my house after all."

The detective chuckled and shot the Kaito a grin of his own. "Don't worry Nakimori-san, if it comes down to it I could always handcuff him to something so I can get some peace and quiet. There's nothing wrong with that since I'm sure he'd have no trouble breaking out eventually, right Kuroba-kun?"

The inspector watched the two with a slight smile as they poked at each other. It was his daughter who had originally thought of having Hakuba be the one to keep an eye on Kaito, and she hadn't actually been entirely truthful with why he was the one she'd asked.

" _Hakuba is our friend, and since he didn't grow up with Kaito perhaps he'll be able to tell if anything is wrong since Kaito has long learnt how to hide anything from us until it's already really bad. Fresh eyes might do some good. It also might help settle Kaito's innocence in his mind." Aoko said as they were packing. "I swear I can tell something is up but he won't tell me or let me near enough to help...I'm worried about him but I know I can't just barge in and force him to tell me without him shutting up behind his poker-face."_

A loud popping sound snapped him out of his thoughts as Kaito disappeared in a puff of orange smoke and Aoko's surprised cry rang out behind him with his reappearance beside her.

Picking up the bags she'd brought out and letting them disappear in a puff of smoke he sighed. "Why do I get the feeling this was your idea Ahoko…"

"Bakaito! You need someone here, and where did you put our bags?!" She said taking a swing at him that he easily avoided.

"They're over by your ride." he said with an offhanded wave towards the street where, just as he said, the bags were leaning against the car. "And I always live alone, I can take care of myself you know. I don't need anyone, much less Hakuba, to babysit me!"

They continued to bicker as they walked to the car so they could load it with the bags, and as they did so the inspector turned to Hakuba.

"Did Aoko tell you why we wanted someone to keep an eye on Kaito?" He asked as he adjusted the crutch he was leaning on.

"No, she just said it's a special week." Hakuba paused, before adding, "I did say I wouldn't press, but that's not saying I'm not wondering what could be so important this would be necessary."

He nodded, and sighed, adjusting the crutch once again as he began to make his way to the car. "Well that's probably for the better. But I will say it's an important anniversary and he will need support, even if it is from you."

Getting into the car, he frowned, "Now I was serious about wanting the two of you alive and unharmed when we get back."

"Yes sir Nakimori!" Kaito said with a salute. "I won't drive Hakuba to the insane asylum until _after_ you get back!"

The car drove off, and the moment it was out of sight Kaito let out a long sigh.

He spun to face Hakuba suddenly serious, the blond looking slightly surprised at the sudden change of attitude. "So I'm guessing you aren't going to not watch me and say you did."

"I said I would and I'm not one to go back on my word." Hakuba said shaking his head. ' _And I'm quite curious to what this anniversary is so sticking around is my best bet. Not to mention finding proof of you being KID.'_

Kaito frowned and shook his head. "Thought so…" He let his violet eyes meet the golden ones of his peer and held up a finger. "But I have one rule. No being in my room unless I let you in. If you want to snoop for anything that would point to me being KID fine I'll let you since I have nothing to hide but I have work in there I don't want messed up."

Nodding in agreement Hakuba tried not to get lost in the seriousness of Kaito's eyes. "Fine, you wouldn't be so foolish to leave anything from your night job around your real home anyways."

"I'm not KID." Kaito grumbled as he headed back to his house grabbing one of Hakuba's bags as he went.  
  
"I don't believe that for a second."


	2. Chapter 2

Kaito bolted up as there was a loud clatter from down stairs, a moment of panic setting in as he tried to register what was going on. His mind still too tired to function. As a the sounds were joined by a something that smelt  _fantastic_ his confusion only grew as the panic faded a little.

Jumping off his bed and grabbing his card gun he quietly stepped down the stairs, still half asleep and working more on instinct than awareness. He glanced into the kitchen and froze as he saw a familiar blond detective happily humming away at the stove, a small pile of pancakes already sitting at the table.

"What kind of strange dream is this…" The stunned magician muttered, shaking his head as Hakuba stopped his humming and turned to face him.

"Waking up to find me in your house isn't a nightmare? I'm flattered." Hakuba's sarcastic remark seemed to wipe away the last of the haze from his mind and the memories from the other day drifted back to him one by one as Hakuba tidied up and put the last few pancakes on the plate.

"Well you're making pancakes that smell divine." Kaito cuckled, walking over to poke one of the plates of pancakes. "They aren't poisoned, or laced with some sort of truth serum are they? Not that the truth serum would be anything to worry about but..."

"No. Chocolate chip actually."

He nodded and quickly dug in. Ignoring the detective's piercing gaze as he savored each bite of the expertly made breakfast.

"Okay where did you learn to cook like this?" Kaito asked, somehow managing to speak in an understandable way even with his mouth overflowing with the pancakes. "This is amazing!"

Hakuba chuckled at the chipmunk like look of him, cheeks puffed out with pancake and actually wriggling in his seat. "You're not the only one who lives alone a lot. Baaya taught me to cook so I'd have something to eat something other then take out when she was out of town."

Managing to finish off his plate full of pancakes without choking, the magician disappeared in a poof of smoke and reappeared behind Hakuba to snag one of his pancakes. Dodging the halfhearted swipe swung at him and shoving the fluffy pastry in his mouth.

"Do you seriously do tricks like that in your own house all the time?" Hakuba said pouring syrup all over the pancakes to deter more thieving fingers.

"No, not often since there's no one to see them, but you're here so I have an excuse to practice." Kaito laughed and placed a white rose behind Hakuba's. "Nothing wrong with a little extra practice."

Ignoring the rose, Hakuba sighed and started eating as he watched Kaito rummage through the cupboards and pull out a large tub of bird seed, happily whistling all the while.

It was in his nature as a detective to be incredibly curious about peoples actions, especially if that person was a suspect, and after watching him grab a second, then a third large tub of bird seed couldn't help but question this odd classmate of his.

"Do you seriously have that many birds?" he asked, getting up and grabbing one of the tubs from the pile in his arms.

"Of course! Would you like to meet them?"

He didn't bother wait for an answer and just started heading up the stairs, taking the sounds of an extra pair of footsteps following after him as a yes. He stopped by a closed door, using the wall to support the bins as he unlocked it, pushing it open sending the sounds of wings and friendly coos to fill their ears.

"Hello my ladies it's breakfast time," Kaito laughed as he was suddenly weighed down by over a dozen small white birds. "and we have a guest!"

The entire room had been converted into a small avory, with an entire flock of doves seemingly taking residence inside. There were perches and several dishes of water that were obviously well tended and as one of Kaito's 'ladies' decided to use him as a perch, nuzzling into his neck happily, Hakuba smiled.

"I shouldn't be surprised, but I never expected you to have this many doves." Another dove landed on his head and began playing with his hair. "Are they all named?"

"Of course!" a white blob of moving feathers bounced over, a pair of violet eyes peering through the birds. "The one on your head is Mona, on you shoulder is Daisy." He continued listing off names and calling over each bird over to perch on his hand as he did so. "Talla, Nene, Chara, Koko, Alice…."

There was 37 of them, and the enthusiasm Kaito introduced them all with a flourish each was catching. Not to mention the friendly nature of the doves as after being introduced a few more came to cuddle up to the detective, he found he began to be swept up with the magicians energy.

"And finally this is little baby Yuna." He finished, taking the last dove off his head where she'd been nestled into his wild hair. "She's the youngest here."

She cooed, before beginning to peck at his sleeve pulling it up just enough for Hakuba to spot the bandages that covered his arm before Kaito quickly covered them back up and put Yuna back on his head.

"What was that?"

Kaito laughed, but it was off seeming. "Nothing, just the results from a trick gone wrong." He shrugged, but his eyes had to meet his and his hand had reached up to rub the back of his neck awkwardly.

Grabbing the wrist in a firm, but gentle, grip Hakuba began to try and pull the sleeve down so he could get to the bandage. Three of the doves even seemed to be helping him with it but Kaito pulled away quickly fixing the sleeve again and backing away.

"Will you let me check please? Wrist injuries can be very dangerous." He didn't know why the bandages had made him so uneasy, or why he was so determined to see how bad the injury. He just had a bad feeling about it supported by what Aoko had told him.

_"I'm worried about him."_

If she had reason to be worried it was good reason for him too. She knew him better than everyone else being his childhood friend.

"It's nothing really!" He whistled and was suddenly gone, replaced with a flurry of wings as the doves all flew over to land on the startled detective. "I'm running out to do some errands if you don't mind opening the bins so they can have their breakfast!" his voice called from the hall.

 _'Guess I found something to do…'_ Carefully lifting the doves off him and placing them on the perches around the room the detective sighed. _'Find out the truth behind those bandages, and find out what Aoko was so worried about.'_


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days passed without much trouble, and the two actually found themselves beginning to get along after Hakuba suggested a few cooking lessons and finding out about Kaito's knack for chemistry. ("Hey those smoke bombs don't just grow on trees.")

But as he watched, the detective noticed there were more and more signs something was wrong. Shaking hands, pale composure, there were more than enough that even the best actor couldn't hide, and they were quickly beginning to pile up and point to a very unpleasant cause.

 _'_ _It doesn't seem very likely...'_  Hakuba thought as he pulled the bins of bird seed out to feed the birds since Kaito was still asleep. It was just wishful thinking though, and he knew it. Anyone can be depressed and still act happy, but he couldn't bring himself to believe that the very same person who laughed so freely and tried so hard to make sure no one got hurt at his heists would purposely hurt himself.

Dropping the bins in front of the door he slowed to a stop as something seemed to click in his mind, echoing the key in the door's lock _. 'Could it be he' feels guilty about the heists? It would explain why he'returns the gems, except if he didn't want to steal why do it at all?'_ he pulled the food into the room for the doves and began to distractedly pet at the one who landed on his shoulder.

 _'_ _Unless he doesn't have a choice in the matter, but what could someone have against him that he wouldn't just go tell Nakimori and have it worked out by the cops? He's definitely smart enough that he could slip a note or something without being noticed.'_ he began to pace, the doves watching him from their perches.

' _It been apparent for a while he's looking for something, one gem in particular that's large and clear if his normal targets are anything to go by. Why is he being hunted by a hit man though… are there multiple parties involved? Unless...'_

A peck on his forehead snapped him out of thoughts, as one of the many doves who were watching actually waved her leg in his face, showing a note tied to it with a light blue ribbon.

He took the note, and the moment it was off the dove flew out the open window and was gone. It was odd, but as he unfolded the note it began to made sense and he sighed, glaring at the smiling doodle in the bottom corner.

"Oh, you are kidding me…"

* * *

**~AMCFH~**

* * *

_"_ _The hidden dove will start the show with a bang_  
as the clock ticks tolls 12 and Thor claims the night.  
I'll take the curse of the hopeful with the ease I came,  
and fly away before the rays of first light."

The basics of the riddle were simple enough, Thor referring to Thor's day or Thursday and 12 being the obvious time, midnight. So it would be tonight, but it wasn't clear what his target was, it felt as if the answer was obvious but he couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"You're already awake at this time in the morning?"

Hakuba snapped out of his thoughts when the chipper voice spoke up, blowing away the cloud of confetti that had suddenly invaded his breathing space and glaring at the big smile its creator had on his face.

"Hardly morning anymore Kuroba-kun, I'd check your clock." He said brushing the remainder of the confetti out of his hair. "It's past noon."

For a second slight surprise could be seen as Kaito saw what time it really was before he quickly went to hide it with a grin laughing. "It's only two, that's still early to wake up on a vacation!"

Turning back to his tea he could feel his concern from before returning, he gave Kaito a sideways look and chuckled. "Well if you stay up late to tie a note to one of your doves after I fell asleep I can't blame you for sleeping in."

He got another cloud of confetti for his jab, this time when he tried to brush it out of his hair he found it had been lased with glitter and sighed. That stuff was hard to get out of hair, but from the smirk on Kaito's face he knew that the trick was in fun rather than annoyance like it was usually at school. He'd come to gather that the other took the pokes at his identity a lot better in private than out in public.

' _Remember he's being hunted, so stupid of you to of not realised before and so openly suspect him.'_

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Kaito said, grabbing some of the leftovers from yesterday out of the fridge and sitting across from Hakuba with the smirk still on his face. "I always sleep in this late on holidays!"

"Yes, I believe you 100% Kuroba-Kun…" He sighed, turning back to his notepad and the notice, and brushing off the confetti and glitter so he could get back to work. "I have no reason at all to possibly doubt you."

His smirk turned to a pout, "Aww that sarcasm hurts." He said reaching over to poke at Hakuba. "There's no need to be mean, I bet you're just grumpy because you're stuck. If you need some fresh eyes I could always help."

Frowning Hakuba shook his head, there was no way he was going to admit defeat, ignoring how Kaito's grin widened as he did. He could figure out this riddle, the answer was just on the edge of his mind but he couldn't quite get it.

"I'm fine."

He could already tell by the look on Kaito's face today was going to be a long day, but he wasn't going to give up to the magician. Not if he had a choice in the matter.


	4. Chapter 4

All he wanted to do was curl up on the couch and sleep, the need for a few more cuts was building pressure on his mind and making everything a struggle. The problem was he just couldn't seem to get the time to head down to the basement with Hakuba around. It wasn't that he wasn't enjoying the blonde's company; it was actually a lot better than he was expecting and he was pleasantly surprised about Hakuba's hidden talent for cooking. A nice change from having to remember to cook for himself as well as making an opportunity to work together on something without being at the others throat.

However it was like living under a microscope, as he knew Hakuba was always watching him. There might have not been the normal pokes from his suspicions as often but he still occasionally hinted he hadn't given up. It was just enough to keep him on edge and unable to calm himself enough to risk taking time to release.

The heist was his solution to that problem. Since just the other day Hakuba had complained to him in what was obviously supposed to be a friendly accusation how after heists he had a lot of paper work to finish before heading home, and how it usually kept him at the station for over two hours. It was the perfect amount of time for Kaito to calm down and clean up without arising any more suspicion from the detective. Sure he felt a little bad about planning one on such short notice and without the inspector there, but he needed it.

At least he got to watch Hakuba try and figure out his heist note in person. It was nothing if not entertaining to see how he worked to unravel the note.

"Are you sure you don't want some help with that?" He said as he ate, enjoying the frustrated look Hakuba was giving the small card and then having to pull on his Poker face before he started laughing at the look he was given. He could clearly read his expression and it screamed 'This is your fault and I know it.'

"Yes Kuroba-kun, I'm positive I can figure out this on my own. You can stop asking me if I need help because I won't."

There was something about that bright spark in his eye as he pried apart the meaning of the note that Kaito found interesting. It was like the look a child got when playing with a new toy, curiosity, excitement, and intrigue with a dash of satisfaction as a piece was successfully figured out.

It was like the spark he worked to bring to other people's eyes with his magic, and- oh dear he'd been staring and Hakuba had noticed.

"What are you looking at?"

"Oh nothing much." quickly adverting his eyes he waved a hand drawing Hakuba's eyes with the movement so he could snatch his note book that he was working in. Skipping away before he noticed it was gone and putting it on the living room table.

"Give me back my notebook." Hakuba said walking into the living room with an annoyed look on his face. "I have to get it done by tonight."

' _Oh so he figured out the time.'_ Kaito wasn't surprised since it wasn't the most complicated part of the note, but still he grinned and gestured to the table where it was laying.

"Not sure how it got out here but it's right there."

He waited for Hakuba to try and pick up the note book before making it disappear in a puff of yellow smoke, and he'd meant to have it land on his hand when it reappeared but he missed and it landed on the TV remote.

"- of the Hope diamond, traveling all the way from the Smithsonian so it could be displayed here much to our delight. The real treat is not the beauty of the gem but the stories it brings." The TV had switched on in the middle of the news casting that Hakuba had been watching before. The reporter smiling as she spoke about the large blue diamond. "It is said to carry a curse to anyone who touches it and has brought many to their doom."

The detective had paused when the television had turned on, and Kaito could practically hear the whirring of his mind's gears as he thought. Connecting the information from the news to the heist note he'd gotten.

_'_ _Looks like he figured it out, and here I was hoping he'd cave and let me tease him for it.'_

"Steal the hope's curse… the cursed Hope diamond are you really serious; it was that simple?" Hakuba muttered, shaking his head and snatching back his notebook. "It's ridiculous."

"I don't think he can hear you." Kaito said with a grin.

"Oh do you need for me to speak louder?" Rolling his eyes Hakuba looked like he was going to say more but he paused, looking at Kaito's wrists.

Glancing down to make sure that the bandage were still hidden Kaito felt himself panic a little when he noticed they were peeking out from under his sleeves.

"That reminds me did you manage to succeed at that trick that you said was why your wrists were bandaged?"

 _'_ _Trick? What trick?'_ Oh right that was his excuse.

"No not yet. It's a bit too risky to try with my wrists not healed yet." He laughed. "I have to wait until they're healed."

Cocking an eye brow Hakuba frowned. "That bad? Have you gone to get them checked yet?

He shrugged, one of his hands absently mindedly rubbing the other wrist as he gave what was supposed to be a uncaring grin but felt more like a shaky smile. "I've hurt myself like this before; it's nothing I need a doctor for." Quickly adding, "Even I mess up tricks and get hurt every once and a while."

The look on Hakuba's face worried him, concern rather than the look of suspicion that he was expecting. Why would he be concerned? He was so certain about him being Kid he should know that it couldn't be that bad if he was having a heist tonight. Perhaps the heist was _why_ he was concerned about it.

There was no way he had figured out the true reason.

* * *

~MCfH~

* * *

Hakuba ignored the hustle as the officers ran to their positions around the large blue diamond. His thoughts elsewhere even as the minutes to midnight ticked down to seconds and the heist was about to begin.

He didn't believe that the bandages were just from a trick gone wrong. He had too many signs going against that and seeing the bandages on both wrists just reminded him of what he was thinking earlier. His suspicions about what was really beneath those bandages had made him want to try and lock Kaito in tonight and skip out on the heist so he could keep an eye on him, but if he was right stopping him like that would be a bad idea.

Cutting was a release. It's something that the person would do to try and free them from feelings of guilt or stress. Sadly it made sense that Kaito would have to do something like that. He always acted so carefree but planning those elaborate heists on top of keeping that high grade average he had couldn't be easy. It was a common thing for teens to turn to the short relief that it gave them when life got to hectic. It was still a serious affliction though, and he hoped he was wrong.

He wasn't going to lie, Kaito was really good at acting. However that mask of a carefree attitude was slipping and he kept seeing small things the more he watched.

He checked his pocket watch quickly and sighed. It was almost time for the heist to start, so he had to concentrate on that. Kaito would be fine for one night, and he could always skip the paperwork tonight and head straight back to his house if he still felt it was a good idea.

There was thirty seconds until midnight, no more time to worry about him. He'd be just fine.


	5. Chapter 5

The mad scramble to get his equipment together and get out the door in time to make it to the heist on time was well worth the feeling of excitement that a heist always brought. The entertaining look of the officers running around like a startled flock of birds as the time drew closer helping to bring a smile to his face. If only he'd had more time away from Hakuba's watch to set something a little more impressive up. There had been so much possibility in that place for glitter and confetti bombs and overall shinanigans, but not tonight. Tonight was just going to be a short show.

"Are you ready Diana?" He whispered to the dove resting on his shoulder, pulling out a fire cracker and handing it to her. "Just like we practiced."

There was a fluttering sound from their wings as she took off and headed over to where the officers were bringing to swarm around the gem. Landing on the display case and cooing loudly to draw attention to her.

As the officers all turned to face the dove and the minutes turned into seconds, he pulled out a book of matches. Lighting a card on fire and whistling for Diana to return.

"Three, two…" He whispered as the seconds ticked down and Diana flew off. "One…."

* * *

Since Nakamori was away there had been some confusion among the officers of who would be in charge of making sure everything was working as smoothly as it could. His absence in the counter planning stage was easily fixed after they'd gotten the laptop set up and the call working, but the night of the heist was more of a problem. After all planning was done at a table not running around a large building in a mad chase like the heists usually ended up.

Sure there was an 'official' stand in being one of the more senior members of the team although everyone agreed that Hakuba already did a lot of the bossing around necessary and that they'd listen to him, and with that and Nakamori wishing them good luck they left to get everything ready.

It was actually more work than he'd thought, Hakuba realized as he mentally ran though the list of things he had to do to help fill in for the inspector. Despite how it looked with all his yelling he knew the inspector did a lot of work, but never thought it was this much.

It was his job to watch everything. Make sure no civilians got though, make sure the traps for Kid are set up right (not that they ever really did anything to help), double check the other officers work, check anyone spending too long looking around to see if they're Kid in disguise, triple check the others work… and that was just the surface.

Things only grew busier as it got closer and closer to midnight, the officers finished their work and standing in position around the large blue diamond. The noise of everyone rushing around going so quiet that if a pin were to drop everyone would hear it and be able to locate it in seconds. It wasn't a pin dropping that got their attention though as the last few seconds ticked away, but a soft coo.

Everyone spun to face the sound, a dove perched on the case where the diamond was being kept with what looked like a row of fire crackers in its talons. The officers moved to try and catch it but there was a whistle and it flew off leaving the fire crackers behind.

* * *

The modified fire crackers went off with a loud bang, engulfing the room in a thick blue smoke that made it almost impossible to see your hand in front of your face.

Taking a moment to make sure Diana got out safely he jumped down into the smoke and onto the case with the diamond, breaking through the glass and grabbing the gem without any trouble. Now all he had to do was make a run for the roof and glide away home.

Unfortunately for him though, the smoke was beginning to clear faster than he'd expected, and it looked like there was going to be a chase after all.

So with a grin that always had the officers on their toes, he crouched on the case with gem in hand and waited for the smoke to clear. It might as well be fair if they were going to play tag, it was the most fun that way.

"Over here!" He called once it was clear enough that a few had already noticed him.

Jumping over the ones that lunged at him while he was still on the case, and using the shoulders of one of the men that hadn't ended up in the pile as a spring board, he sprung himself towards the stairs leading upstairs. Dashing up them as fast as he could.

Something felt off though, he couldn't quite put his finger on it but it was nagging at the back of his mind and putting him on edge. Something was horribly wrong he could just feel it…

There was nothing he couldn't handle though, so he focused on getting to the roof as quickly as he could. The sooner he got home the more time there'd be for him to relax before he'd have to hide the evidence from Hakuba's sharp eyes. The last thing he needed was for anyone to find out.

_Why work so hard to hide it? It's not worth the trouble; you should just let them see how much of a failure you are._

He slowed to a stop, slowly opening the door to the roof as the thought processed. It wasn't his thoughts though and they didn't stop there. The voice just kept talking.

_They're going to find out eventually, and the reaction will only get worse the longer you hide it. It's defiantly too late to have any hope of salvaging your relationships as it is._

With the voices came a wave of unwelcome emotions. Helplessness, fear, despair, a mix of all the feelings he kept hidden deep inside unleashed at their strongest and forcing him to raise his hands to cover his ears in a vain attempt to block out the voice.

_All you can do is hope they just chose to never speak of you again after you've been taken care of. They wouldn't miss you._

He could hear the sound of foot steps behind him as someone managed to catch up to him, the fact that he wasn't tackled right away telling him that it wasn't likely one of the officers. That was odd, but he couldn't seem to turn around to face them or even to run. It was taking all of his strength not to collapse and never move again.

_They might even celebrate it!_

Whoever it was was trying to talk to him, but he couldn't make out the words. The voice in his head was getting louder and louder to the point he couldn't even hear himself anymore. This had to be Akoko's doing, but he didn't feel the same as when she'd used magic on him before. 

_Your poor family…. Stuck to have you for their child._

A hand landed on his shoulder, and the gentle shake snapped him out of whatever had him frozen in place.

_An embarrassment of a son._

"Get away from me!" he snapped, practically slapping the hand off of him and running for the edge of the roof. He knew that his poker face was long gone, but the voice that spoke that last sentence was one he recognized.

His father's voice.

It was foolish and he knew it. Just a trick of his mind but it still worked his already overwhelmed mind over the edge. He needed to get home, before he did anything stupid and everything came to light.

_They'll find out eventually._

"Just shut up!" he said still clutching his head in his hands as he leapt off the edge of the roof, leaving behind a very concerned Hakuba.

The voice followed him, never changing in loudness and always sounding as if it was coming from someone standing right in front of him.

_This mission of yours is just a mind's delusion; you're Suffering from mass confusion. You can't even feel one day without your shame._

He was almost positive that this wasn't Akoko's doing, it didn't burn like her magic did. It just felt _wrong_. 

_Do everyone a favor and just crash._

He almost listened, tilting downwards before he realized it and quickly forcing himself to correct it.

It was going to be far harder than normal to make it to the spot where Jii was waiting for him with a change of clothing and a ride to his house. Even without the task force following closely on his heels.

_You're going to get him killed too…might as well just go straight to your own house. Keep him out of this and safe…_

This time he didn't notice the fact that he listened to the voice. Turning ever so slightly to change his course towards his house. Crash landing in his back yard.

_Just let go…let go…_

* * *

Concern clearly written across his features, Hakuba jogged back down the stairs. Walking past the officers who'd slipped and gotten most of them trapped in one of the very traps they'd set up.

 _Why do they even bother set those up anymore?_ Hakuba thought, but it was more just him muttering to himself then actually thinking. He was more concerned about the expression he'd seen on Kids face just before he'd run off. For there to be any expression other than the normal smug grin and cocky pride shown something had to be off. It was an anomaly.

It had been utter panic.

"Hey Hakuba-kun!" One of the officers who were trying to help the trapped ones called, smiling and giving him a curious look. "He got away again didn't he?  Bit of a short heist but at least we aren't tye-dye this time!"

There was a quiet muttering of agreement from the other officers, as well as soft laughter.

"It's fine. You can never know what to expect with a Kid heist. It's a wonder you guys manage to do as well as you do with how little you can actually plan for these." He said waving the apologies away.

"Do you guys mind if I head home a little early and do the paper work tomorrow? I have something important to check on…"


	6. Chapter 6

Not even finding he had the energy to care whether or not anyone saw him, Kaito trudged into his house and headed to the washroom. He really hoped that a warm bath and one of the fresh razor blades he kept in the draws would help him relax enough to start thinking straight.

Ditching his uniform piece by piece; cape on the stairs, jacket tossed half-heartedly at his bedroom door and shoes removed as he entered the small room, he leaned heavily on the rim of the sink.

_Look at yourself._

He reached up, pulling of his hat and gently running his finger against the rim before doing as he was told.

_Pathetic and stubborn. Just a thief, hated by everyone who actually knows him and a false Idol to his fans._

Placing his hat on the shelf and placing the monocle in it he paused, and pulled out the Hope diamond from his pants pocket. Lifting it to the light of the moon that was shining in from the small window, waiting for the glow that he knew was never going to come.

 _Another failure…_ The voice said.

He frowned, nails scratching across the white porcelain as he clenched his hands.

Tension snapping like a whip he growled and tossed the gem into his hat, grabbing a razor and starting to fill the bath with hot water. He hoped to use the water to calm down and relax his tense mussels, but the voice piped up and immediately crushed the idea.

_For once you have a good idea! The warm water will help keep the blood from clotting and make less of a mess._

He flinched away from the water and balled the hand with the razor into a fist, ignoring the sharp pain as the blade dug into his fingers.

"I'm not going to let this beat me…" He said quietly. Pulling the blade out of his hand and wiping it off on his sleeve. He wasn't worried about the blood staining.

He'd gotten really good at getting blood out of his clothing.

"I can…" he said flipping the blade and pressing it against his wrist.

 ** _You can't_** _._ It was mocking him, he could tell.

"I will." It was said with far more confidence then he actually felt.

 ** _You won't._** An echo of laughter bounced around his head.

"I'll try," That's all he ever did, try and try to do what he could.

 ** _They'll die._** It was the thing that scared him the most about this fight of his. Even more terrifying than fish was the idea that he'd fail and be caught. Making the statement even worse was the fact that the voice was changing as it spoke to people he knew.

"To cope." But he had to.

 ** _You hope,_**  He could almost see the voices speaking, Hakubas smug grin looking down at him from where he'd be standing in front of him.

" To save…." He could feel something warm running down his arm, and glancing down he found that he'd unknowingly already cut himself once. So he moved the blade before he cut too deep.

 ** _To kill._**  Aoko was glaring sharply, arms crossed and looking down at him as it spoke in her voice. The 'k' sound as sharp as a whip.

"Protect." He didn't notice that his voice cracked, to busy concentrating on the cuts he was making so that he didn't slip and cut to deep. With how much his hands were shaking it was his main concern.

 ** _For thrill._** Spider's purred with a grin that needed no words to say  _'You're just like me.'_

"And never." His voice quieted to a nearly silent whisper.

 ** _Ever._** He couldn't place what voice it was speaking as now. It was familiar and yet not…

"Forget." He could finally place the voice, and as he did so he felt his hand slip. Cutting far deeper than he knew was safe.

 ** _Forgive._** It was an echo of his own.

* * *

Quickly unlocking the door, Hakuba didn't bother taking his shoes off as he walked quickly towards the kitchen. Kaito had said he'd prepare some tea for when he got home before he'd left. Hakuba hadn't expected him to and considered it a joke, but it was his best bet to where he might be.

However he didn't have time to reach it when something white at the top of the stairs caught his eye.

He jogged up the steps, feeling like something was wrong as he picked up the thick silk of either a very good replica or kid's cape. He could see that a pair of white dress shoes had also been ditched on the way to the bathroom and followed the trail pushing open the door just in time to hear a whisper barely more than a whisper of air and see Kaito as he pulled the blade down across his wrist.

"Kuroba!" He shouted as he dropped to his knees and snatched the razor out of the magicians hand. This was one of the times he hated that his suspicions were right.

"Hakuba-kun?" Kaito said looking up with clouded eyes as Hakuba inspected his wrist and tried to stop the cuts from bleeding. "You weren't supposed to be home for a while yet…"

He noted that Kaito sounded distant as well, and he became worried about how much blood he'd actually lost. It didn't look like much but something was defiantly wrong.

"That's not important right now." He said pulling out his cellphone in a panic. "We need to get you to a hospital."

That got Kaito's attention as he lept up and slapped the phone away from Hakuba, a panicked look in his eyes as he did so.

"No! I'm not going to any hospital!" he said moving to leave the washroom and swaying worryingly as he did so. "I can't. You can't make me!"

Hakuba was quick to stop him, grabbing the back of his shirt and pulling him back.

"You have to!" he growled as he grabbed the towel he'd been using to slow the flow of blood and putting it back over the cut. "Kuroba, you're no idiot no matter how you may act sometimes. You should know that!"

Kaito just kept muttering 'you can't make me.' Under his breath, almost as if it wasn't Hakuba he was taking to but a third person, and it soon became obvious that he wasn't going to get Kaito anywhere without a fight. So against his better judgement he gave in, he needed help fast and if Kaito was going to fight this was the quickest thing to do.

"Fine. But where is your first aid kit, we need to close this cut as quickly as possible." Undoing his belt and ignoring the look Kaito was giving him as he did so, he elevated the bleeding arm, tying the belt on his arm. "Can you hold your arm up like that for a bit?"

Once he'd made sure that he could and that the belt was indeed slowing the bleeding, Hakuba rummaged through the first aid kit for some bandages and hopefully something he could use to close the cut. He did manage to find a clean needle, some thread and a half empty bottle of numbing gel in there as well.

It wasn't ideal, and he'd been tempted to knock Kaito out after he'd put the belt on his arm, but he couldn't bring himself too.

This wasn't something force would be a good idea to use with. That would just make the other close up even more and he'd never accept any help, and he needed something healthier then this to let everything out. A friend to vent to would be best. 

So taking a deep breath he went to work sewing up Kaito's arm. Pushing his need to find out what happened aside for the time being and putting his classmate first. He could find everything out later. There would be plenty of time.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter I've heavily edited from the original, as I felt the original was too... calm a reaction to have after everything. I do suggest reading both, but of course I do. 
> 
> For those who do I'd love to hear which you think was better. ^^ But even if you don't I'd love to hear what you think. I am still unsure with my writing and any feed back is appreciated.

With Kaito fixed up to a point Hakuba felt safe letting him rest, he lifted the magician up and carried him to his room. The other boy surprisingly not fighting it and instead weakly leaning his head against him.

"Get some rest now Kuroba." He said placing him on the bed. "I'll make something to eat for when you wake up."

He turned to leave when he felt Kaito grab the back of his shirt, and he turned back to look at Kaito's as he tried to sit up a little.

"You dropped the honorifics…Why?" Kaito said quietly.

Hakuba froze as he realized that he _had_ been speaking rather informally to him, not noticing in his panic.

"I'm sorry about that Kuroba-kun. I slipped up in my panic." He said before Kaito smiled weakly.

"It's okay… I understand." He said. "No need to apologize…and I'm sorry for causing trouble."

Smiling a little Hakuba nodded, trying not to hide how uneasy the others voice made him feel. He sounded so lost and empty, it wasn't right.  "Good. I just didn't want to insult you by accident."

The fact that he'd felt the need to apologize wasn't the most comforting thing for his mental state, but at least he wasn't in any immediate danger anymore.

He was safe for now.

* * *

He awoke to the sound of Hakuba cursing quietly in English, plates clinking and the door creaking open.

He panicked for a moment, frozen in place as he tried to remember how he'd gotten into the bed. Slowly peaking his eyes open to see what was going on; he could see Hakuba placing a tray with a bowl and glass down on his side table before hearing a sigh.

"Blasted thief." He heard Hakuba say. His bed creaking a little as something, supposedly Hakuba, weighted down the end of his bed. "I wish I'd been faster, I wish I knew why."

Shutting his eyes again he frowned, the memories from before he'd fallen to sleep slowly returning piece by piece as he actually woke up. The voice that had been so controlling was still there, but it sounded like it was in another room entirely. Muffled, almost impossible to be heard and powerless over him.

"Isn't it your job to find out?" Kaito said as he sat up. Wincing as he tried to move his hand with the injured wrist and agitated the cut. He didn't bother deny being called a thief, with all the evidence Hakuba had now. "After all you are a Detective."

Giving him a look of surprise, and then a small smile, Hakuba got up.

"Sorry if I woke you up." He said switching back to Japanese. "I was just checking to see if you were awake and got a little distracted by my own thoughts."

"It's okay."

The room grew quiet as Kaito slowly ate at the food he'd been brought, both not quite sure what to say or do. Hakuba sitting back down on by Kaito's feet and beginning to fidget with his pocket watch, as if he wanted to say something but couldn't bring himself to.

"I'm surprised I didn't wake up cuffed to the bed or something." Kaito eventually said when the silence got to much for him to stand. "Not like you're at the loss for any proof."

His eyes had been fixed on his plate as he spoke so he did't notice the hurt look he was given. 

"Do you really think I'm the type of person who would take advantage of finding you in such a state?"

He couldn't miss the tone of the others voice though, and the quietly mocking voice that was plaguing him laughed. Whispering to him words that went straight out of his own mouth in a voice that sounded just _wrong_ coming from his mouth. 

"I don't know. After all the stuff I've done I wouldn't put it pass anyone." 

"Kuroba-kun..."

"It would be for the better wouldn't it, heh."

"Kuroba-kun!"

"I should have been quicker and hid myself better and then I'd never be able to hurt anyone agai-"

The slap rang though the room as Hakuba snapped. Shocking even himself at the volume of emotion in his voice and the fact he'd lashed out at all.

"Are you that utterly _idiotic_ to even mention such a thing? Do you realize just how many people you'd be hurting? How many people care for you? It would not in any sense of the world be better if you'd killed yourself?" 

He glared at the magician, who's eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and growled in frustration.

"The Nakamori's would miss you, your mother would miss you, our entire class would never be the same again, and you better bloody well believe I'd miss you." He fought the tears that threatened to fall. The full gravity and stress from the previous night was finally catching up with him and hitting him hard.  "You damn well nearly gave me a heart attack last night when I found you..."

Silence once again fell over the room as Hakuba worked to regain his composure. Hands clenching and relaxing on his legs as he looked anywhere but the magician next to him.

"What just...." The confusion was clear in his voice and Hakuba glanced back up to see the concern written across his face. "I didn't."

He jumped up out of bed and began walking out but found himself quickly held back.

"Where on earth do you think you're going?"

"I need to make a few calls, and where is the gem? You didn't return it did you?" Kaito paused as something seemed to click. "The gem...Could that be why?" 

 The sudden transition from quiet and empty to the magician he was so used to was jarring.

"What has gotten into you Kuroba? What does the gem have to do with anything?" 

 His question had the other paused before he sighed and turned around.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you, you'd just think I finally lost it and throw me to the loony bin, but I need to call a friend it's important." 

 "Any why do you think I'd do that Kuroba." 

Seeing it was obvious hakuba wasn't going to let him go without an explanation Kaito took a moment to try and figure out how to explain in a way to sound as sane as possible. 

"I've faced things in my... career, that someone as logical minded as you wouldn't believe. Hell I didn't believe it was possible before, but trust me the proof I got was indisputable and a quite frankly terrifying experiences." 

 "Which were?" 

"Magic is real. Not tricks like I do but real, honest to god witchcraft kind of magic." 

It was silent as that sunk in.

"Really?"

"Yeah I have gone face to face with a witch and being hexed is not fun, but I did tell you you wouldn't believe me." 

The detective ran a hand though his hair, and Kaito waited for it to be confirmed that Hakuba though he was crazy.

"I want to see proof myself sometime."

Kaito looked at him shocked. "Wait what?" 

"I said I want to see proof some time for myself, and I'll hold off deciding if you're crazy or not until then."

"I'll do what I can and see if she'll help prove it... so you'll trust me for now when I say I'm pretty sure the hope diamond really is cursed?" 

The flat look he was given answered that question. 

"Well at least can you tell me where the gem is before I go make a few calls. You haven't returned it already have you?"

"Of course I haven't." He said, realizing that the priceless gem was still sitting in Kaito's hat in the bathroom. "I haven't had the time to yet and it would seem odd for it to be returned so soon anyways." It wasn't that much of a like, and he couldn't exactly admit that he'd pushed the thought of the gem from his mind and forgotten it in the panic.

"Great where is it."

* * *

 

It was obvious that the washroom had been thoroughly scrubbed, and the cleaners to do so were still out. His suit was missing from where he'd left it on the floor, and there wasn't a speck of evidence that he could see of the nights events.

The gem was where he left it, in his hat with his monocle on the side of the sink.

Kaito went to pick it up, but something made him pause and hesitate. A look of confusion flashing across his face before his eyes clouded just like they had been when he'd first found him.

"Why did you even bother saving me?" He said in a vaguely robotic voice, his eyes not leaving them gem. "Why do you care? It wouldn't have been your fault if I died…"

Hakuba was startled by the sudden change in attitude, the look in his eyes setting the detective on edge. He went to answer but was cut off as Kaito continued.

"I'm not worth anyone's time, and I don't get why anyone would miss me..." He said. "You could of both proven yourself right and been done with me. No more pranks or being made a fool of-"

"Kuroba that is nonsense and you know it." It was Hakuba's turn to cut the other off as he gave the magician a worried look. "You're not a waste of time at all, and I would never even think of letting you just _die_ if I could help you."

Kaito just sighed and shook his head.

"For a detective you're really stupid and naive sometimes."

Taking a deep breath Hakuba reached forward and carefully put his hand on the gem, slowly trying to take it from Kaito so that he could get his attention off it and onto him.

"And for a thief smart enough to outsmart entire teams of men and sharp shooters you're being pretty stupid right now."

Kaito let the gem go, and as soon as he did Hakuba put it back in the hat and tossed it gently down the hall where it wouldn't be a distraction as he delt with this shift in mood. As he did so Kaito inhaled sharply.

"It _is_  the gem." He said quietly pushing past Hakuba to step towards the gem.

"Kuroba-kun?"

"The blasted thing really is cursed! There's no doubt about it!" He exclaimed, his eyes narrowing as he moved closer and then stepped back. "Did you touch it?"

"Yes." He said.

"And you don't hear it?"

Hakuba waited to see if he'd elaborate, but when he stayed quiet went to grab the gem since apparently it was a bad idea for Kaito to.

"I hear nothing when I'm near it. It's just like an ordinary gem to me."

His eyes narrowing Kaito nodded.

"Well I know it's not the fact that you're wearing gloves because so was I. Perhaps only guilty people are affected? I did steal it after all…" It was always odd when Kaito started to act serious, and as he sighed, running a hand though his untamed hair, he gave the gem a wary look. "This is more trouble than I would have guessed."

But just like that the serious look was gone and with his typical grin he shrugged.

"But I'll have to check if any of my contacts might know anything, until then we'll just have to relax as far from this bloody thing as i can get."  Kaito said. "So once I'm done with the calls. We should go get icecream." 


End file.
